


A really bad trip

by JAinsel



Series: Season 666 & I [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I hate the prison scene, M/M, Mickey falls and hits his head, because fuck you shameless, it's really a bad trip, you ruined gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is running to see Ian. But...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A really bad trip

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, me not wanting to believe to season6. Ian Galager fuck off.  
> Also, Shameless writers, WHAT THE FUCK?!

"This is you breaking up with me."

Why was Ian not giving a fuck about him?

Wasn't Sammy dead?

They arrest him.

He has to wear an orange suit.

He's paid to kill other inmates

He doesn't care about his son.

Ian.

How the fuck did he forget how to spell Ian's name?

I-A-N G-A-L-L-A-G-H-E-R

He kills for good money, Ian visits him for 50 bucks. Svetlana has to bribe him.

"You ever think of me?"

Ian doesn't.

"You gonna wait for me?"

15 years. Maybe 8 with overcrowding.

"Will you? Wait for me? Fucking lie if you have to."

Ian lies.

He's alone.

The love of his life just-

He's not the love of Ian's life anymore. Just like that.

Ian doesn't love him anymore.

It hurts.

It hurts so much...

"Mick? Mickey!"

A hand is caressing his face. It's nice. Soothing. Loving. He opens his eyes. Ian is crouched beside him, a look of concern on his face.

"The fuck happened?" he asks. His head hurts, it's hell.

"You tripped while you were running. I was on the porch and I just saw you," Ian said. "Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

He nods. Yes, he can stand up. Still, he can't shake these thoughts he just had.

"You're breaking up with me?"

Ian looks at him surprised. "Huh? Why should I?" Ian helps him sit down on the step of the Gallaghers' home.

"Because..." The words escape him. "I don't know..."

Ian smiles. It's a really small one, but it's all Ian can muster. Ian's so tired. They both look like shit.

"I can't even think about breaking up with you, Mick. I-I actually came back to tell you I want to live again with you. In _our_ home. With my mother... I don't wanna be like her, that much it's clear. I can't promise you it's gonna be easy, because it's fucking not. I hate taking my meds. I know why I should take them, but it's still... doesn't make sense. I'm fine, I'm not. It's complicated." Ian took his hand. "But I wanna figure it out with you. I wanna be better. For Yevgeny too."

He listens to Ian's words and breaths a sigh of relief. He squeezes his boyfriend's hand. "We'll figure it out, I promise." He smiles. Finally. "Fuck, I thought... Maybe I got too wasted while you were away and the fall... I thought you were gonna break up with me and I'd end up in jail, as an assassin for hire and you couldn't even look me in the eyes. Lana had to bribe you to visit me. It was awful."

"I bet. Sounds like a really bad movie."

He scoffs. "Yeah. Or a total shit show of a television series. Like, who the fucks pays those writers?"

"Huh?"

"Nah, nothing."

He kisses Ian, who hugs him as tight as he can.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> Fuck I'm just so sad I'm not even angry.


End file.
